


Cold Silvery Light

by Idiompaste



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone, F/M, Goemon got jealous, Lupin knew everything, M/M, Red Jacket series, Talks and thoughts most and not much drama or plot ×, Zenigata's love confession, jail break, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: The Lupin gang went on a heist, and Jigen got arrested. Zenigata expressed his feeling toward Jigen in the jail. At last, the gang got Jigen out and went on a new adventure.This work is my first Lupin III fanfic. I translate and post it here for Nekon, who encouraged me and appreciated my work 'A Stage for Zenigata Koichi'.





	1. Chapter 1

Jigen ran out of the gate, breathing the fresh air for the first time in that week. He gazed upon the sky, and the marvelous firmament with shimmery stars greeted his eyes. A stirring mind made him shiver with joy and excitement: partly for the regain of freedom, partly for anticipating for the next chase.

He ran toward his buddies, Lupin and Goemon were sitting in the quaint SSK, waiting for him. Jigen jumped inside it. "Let's go." said Lupin. He pressed the accelerator and drove away. Jigen saw those policemen squeezed themselves out of the building and got inside their cars. He did not worry about whether they would arrest him again, for Lupin was skilled in the art of driving. He felt the autumn wind running through his hair, saw several fiery colored leaves scattering in the air, and heard the shouting from behind slowly fading away. He grinned. 

"Nice to see you alive, Jigen." Not until then did he notice that a woman was sitting right beside Lupin.

"Surprise to see you here, Fujiko." replied Jigen. Actually, her appearance this time didn't disturb him even slightly, though he knew she was certainly planning something. 

"I found your gun and took it out. Here." said Fujiko, passing the gun to Jigen. He noticed that she was smiling, and her dark hair flowing, setting off her procelain face. He took the gun from her, mumbled a thank, then started to examing his revolver.

Fujiko turned to Lupin, who pretended to be absorbed in driving. "Thank you for the diamond. You're the best man in the world, Lupin!" she said. "Then would you give me a kiss? Fujiko-chan?" Lupin made a face.

"Wait! What?!" Jigen lifted his head from the revolver, "You say you just let Fujiko take away the 'Hidden Intelligence'? The diamond which risked my life to get?"  
"Easy, Jigen." said Lupin, "I have to. We couldn't hack into the computer's guarding system without her help. If Fujiko-chan refused," he turned to look at her, "Then either three of us all be put into the jail, or you just wait to die."

"Fine, I'll let this pass, and, thank you, Fujiko."

"You're welcome."

Goemon just sat there and listened to these three, recalled the days and nights Fujiko worked to find a way to crack the code and to break into the system, and to prepare tools they need. He recalled the black rims around her eyes and the tired look on her face. Fujiko wouldn't do all these things just for a diamond, no matter how priceless it may be.

Goemon had it right actually. For Fujiko did it not only for the diamond. Yes, the "Hidden Intelligence" was important, which could be sold out for a high price. But what was more priceless was the man called Jigen Daisuke, the man she fell in love with at the first glance, or even earlier, at the moment she heard his name and his deeds(1). Yes, Lupin made her soul tremble and her heart beat faster(2), but he was too good for a woman so sinful like her, and maybe he was too childish, also(3). But Jigen was different, he was the man of her dreams, an object of her desire. Though they could never have a spiritual resonance, but it didn't matter so much to Fujiko. It was a pity that Jigen had never even liked her. But she didn't care.

The autumn wind blew, bringing a mixed smell of rusty leaves, withered grass and petrol. The Lupin gang drove fast into the shades of night, heading for a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Thinking of TWCFM when writing this.
> 
> 2 See Part IV, episode 10
> 
> 3 This is only a theory of the relationship between Fujiko and Lupin. It is not my creation, and I only agree with it partly. Anyway, I put it here for it can support the Fujiko×Jigen relationship.(which is indeed a weird couple, but it looks nice somehow, maybe because these two characters are just so charming)


	2. Five Days Ago. Night

After he got up and walked around the cell room, Jigen found that Zenigata wasn’t sneering at him, for this was the best single cell he had ever seen. A private bathroom, soft mattress, and an air-conditioner. There was a lamp hanging down from the ceiling, lighting the room with a soft orange light. The most humane thing was a box of candies on the desk, for heavy smokers. Jigen took a candy to eat and then lay onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and the lamp. He didn’t have any plan, he had to find one. But in such a secure and unbroken cell, even the outlet in bathroom was indestructible, what could he do without his revolver? Maybe he should figure out Zenigata’s plan, what was he plotting by directing such a disturbing drama named Jigen Daisuke under the gallows? This dangerous man, Zenigata, who could face four skillful thieves on his own, with only pairs of handcuffs and a colt, what exactly was he plotting about?

Jigen pulled fedora down to cover his face, too bored to think, and decided to rest for a while. Since he wasn’t good at guessing other’s thoughts, it was better to spare some efforts.

At the same time, in Zenigata’s office, the inspector was smoking. The smoke curled up, accumulating on the cuffs and collar of his windbreaker, on his BURBERRY fedora. He was pondering. Yes, this fake hanging act would irritate Lupin, letting him losing his mind. Though this may make him more dangerous, Zenigata was very sure that it would be more likely that Lupin just act on impulse without plans, thus easy to catch. Zenigata was very confident about his plan. As a man who had been after Lupin for almost fifty years, who knew everything about the great thief, from his math scores in the primary school to his favourite type of woman. Zenigata knew Lupin just as the palms of his own hands. Then why couldn’t he arrest Lupin? Why he let Lupin escape every time? Zenigata blew out several smoke rings, flicking ash into the ashtray. Maybe because there was no second Lupin, and the days without Lupin to went after must be very dull.

Of course, having only one Lupin to catch was not as good as having Lupin’s gang. These four thieves were distinctive in characters. Zenigata decided to study all of them, from the perspective of criminology and psychology, of course. As for Jigen, Zenigata hadn’t studied him thoroughly. though he could see that Jigen was not as complex as Lupin, letting one subject to die was such a waste(1). Jigen was a skillful marksman, and he would do whatever Lupin asked him to do. Considering that he had been a mercenary and an assassin before, he must be used to this kind of state. He wasn’t so ‘picky’ as Lupin and Goemon, he only needed to survive, may also need a feeling of thrill. This man’s past was so dark and burdened. However, as a top marksman, Jigen also had the dignity and honor of himself, and the pride as the best. This was such a man of contradiction, Zenigata thought, and it was necessary to get some kinds of personality scales to test him.

But this was not the only reason. Zenigata put the cigarette out, leaving it in the ashtray. There were some more personal reasons. He got up from his seat, straightened his clothes, then walked out the door, leaving a room filled with the scent of PALL MALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I set Zenigata as a fan of psychology(biopsychology and neuroscience mostly), and psychology students are known for lacking subjects for experiments-so the best thing you can do for such a person is to be his/her subject. By the way, Jigen is set as a fan of psychoanalysis.


	3. Five Days Ago. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short.(Actually all the chapters are short)  
> Maybe a little OOC, sorry for this.

Fujiko walked in, found Lupin stood with his Walther in hand, facing the windows, and Goemon sat on the couch cross-legged, seemed to be meditating, but his expression was cold and solemn. Fujiko noticed there were several shot holes on the window, and where used to be a side table now lay a pile of wood pieces. 

‘What’s on? Lupin? Goemon?’ asked Fujiko. Something was wrong, she knew, a grave sense in the room, together with a lack. Lupin didn’t turn around, just staring at the windows blankly. Goemon opened his eyes, looked to Fujiko. The sorrow in his eyes gave her a shock.

‘Two days ago, we three went for work, and Jigen was arrested.’ Said Goemon, voice unexpectedly low, ‘They sentenced him to death, and hanged him right after, leaving us no time to save him. They broadcast it(1), and we just saw he die.’ Fujiko went blank for a few seconds. This was not true, maybe only Lupin’s plan, just like the one he made when they were after the ‘Little Comet’(2). Jigen couldn’t be dead, or how else could she tell her respect for him, even with a little fear, and tell him that he could arouse her desire? ‘It was said that, the court didn’t intend so at first, but changed their mind at the strong request of Zenigata.’added Goemon. 

In a sudden, Lupin held up his gun and started shooting at the windows violently. All of the glasses broke and fell to the ground. Fujiko shocked. She couldn’t bear to see Lupin act like this, and she realized at least this was not his plan. Then, could this be a plot? The broadcast thing just sounded weird, and why would Zenigata do this, especially he knew Jigen was Lupin’s partner in crime? 

‘Lupin,’ said Fujiko, walking closer to him, ‘I think the whole thing sounds more like a scheme by ICPO.’

Lupin did not answer or turn around.

There was only silence in the room. The chilling wind went in through the broken window. Outside, rusty leaves fell from the trees. The sky was icy blue. After a while, Lupin put his Walther back into pocket. He still did not turn around, still with his back to Fujiko.‘I’ve decided. Fujiko, Goemon, we should figure out the truth.’ He said.

Hearing his voice, both Fujiko and Goemon knew he had just shed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 I knew this was very unreasonable and unrealistic, but I just couldn't think out another plot.  
> 2 See Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone.


	4. Five Days Ago. Night

Jigen felt terrible from head to toes when he woke up. He found himself on the ground, in a twisted posture, so he sat up with his right arm sustaining his weight. He leaned against the cold wall, and looked around, finding himself in a dark room. There was no window, but the exhaust system must be good, for the air was not close. Am I in the Hell? In the Underworld? He asked himself. But it looks more like jail here. He looked down, surprisingly finding his blue shirt, white tie and black suit were on. He remembered, before he passed out on the gallows, he was still wearing the prisoner’s garb. Jigen checked his pockets. His watch, cigarettes and lighter were gone. He looked around, and saw his signature Fedora lying on the ground.

He picked up his fedora and put it on, uncomfortable feeling seemed to be relieved a little. He still sat against the wall, tired of guessing whether he was in the Hell or not. He had to admit that, when the noose was around his neck, he found himself still had affection with this world. The broad brim of fedora covered this man’s weary face.

After a while, Jigen heard the door open. He lifted fedora a little. A beam of light greeted his night-like eyes. A figure walked in. ‘You’re awake, Jigen,’ said the figure, ‘Good.’ The voice sounded familiar to Jigen. ‘Zenigata?’ he asked.

The figure turned on the light in the room, then walked closer to Jigen. It was Zenigata, wearing a white shirt, red tie, khaki vest and a windbreaker of the same colour. His rusty brown fedora sat slantingly on his head. 

‘Do you have a cigarette, Inspector?’ asked Jigen. Zenigata stared at him for a while, then took a pocket and a lighter, pulled out a cigarette, lighted it, passed it to Jigen. Jigen took it: ‘Thanks.’ The cigarette tasted familiar. PALL MALL, he could tell. ‘Actually this is bannned here, but you can have an exception.’

‘Where am I?’ asked Jigen. ‘In the special prison of ICPO.’ Replied Zenigata, ‘Remember the drug that police gave you before the hanging? That was just a special kind of anaesthetic, and the noose had a special hook fixed on it(1). A fake hanging, and you’re not dead, Jigen.’ ‘Why do you do this?’ Jigen felt his head aching severely, ‘I remember you made that broadcast……To catch Lupin, right?’ 

‘Yep, my idea.’ 

‘Beware, Inspector,’ Jigen grinned, ‘Lupin is not easy to catch. He was smarter than you.’ ‘Let’s wait and see.’ Said Zenigata. He just stared at Jigen, with a complex expression. 

‘But why don’t you just kill me? The fake death is easy to recognize, especially for someone so smart as Lupin.’ 

‘My plan needs you to be alive.’ Zenigata said in a way of an inspector, and then he stopped for a while, intended to say something more, but hesitated. Jigen crushed his cigarette on the ground, and perceived Zenigata’s hesitation. Though Inspector was always deliberate, shrewd and deep, thought Jigen, but he was also bold and straightforward, why is he hesitating? What is he hiding?

Zenigata’s phone rang. He answered it, then he was going to leave. ‘Jigen,’ before closing the door, he turned around and said, ‘Enjoy yourself here in prison.’ The light outlined his well defined face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 A stupid idea get from a detective film which I forget the name. The film is OK，it‘s my way of writing that is stupid.  
> 2 This happened just before Chapter Two.


	5. One Day ago. Night.

Tonight, there was a light feeling inside Lupin’s house. The great thief opened up a bottle of wine, and shared with Fujiko and Goemon. He filled up his own wineglass, then sipped. They had found a way to break into the jail system, and they had made a good plan. Jigen was still alive, that was the most important, yes, his best friend, his most long-time partner. It had been more than fifty years, right? Countless heists and adventures they had gone through together, made the bound between them unbreakable, and they could cooperate better than any other partners in the whole world. 

Jigen was alive, also meant that Zenigata successfully maintained his righteous and honorable figure in Lupin’s mind. He always trusted that Pops wouldn’t do this kind of things, and this gave him a reason not to hurt Zenigata, but to protect him and help him to catch other outlaws. 

Fujiko was telling Goemon details of the jail break plan, and the samurai listened with a concentrated mind. Lupin listened to their voices, and sipped the wine, feeling a little dizzy now, so he loosed his yellow tie(1) a little.

He remembered many years ago, when he was caught by Pops for the first time(2). Goemon hadn’t joined them yet, so it was not as easy to get out the jail as now. Besides, Lupin intended to shame Zenigata, just as he shamed Lupin by shooting and arresting him. He felt a little restless, maybe the wine took effect. What appeared in his mind was Zenigata’s eyes, the way he looked at his naked body then. It felt just like burnings on his skin. Was it shame? Pops had the most beautiful eyes. Lupin said to himself.

Next day, Lupin the Third would meet the two men who were of great significance to him, and this thought pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 This is Lupin of the green jacket.  
> 2 See Part 1, episode 4.  
> 3 The next chapter may be the longest.


	6. Several hours ago

The door opened again, it was still Zenigata this time. He could see no one in the room, but could hear the sound of rushing water, so he knew that Jigen was taking a shower. So he sat on the chair, and wait, and sank himself into deep thoughts. After twenty minutes, the sound of water was loud still, and no one came out from the bathroom. Zenigata knew something went wrong, so he stood up and went for the bathroom door. He pulled out the Colt, then turned the knob.

The door suddenly opened from inside, then boiling water rushed towards Zenigata’s face. He drew back, not forgetting to hold his Colt tight, but he was still burned on his face and hands. The reflex of his nervous system made his hands shake, and he tried to wipe away the water in his eyes, and the Colt fell to the ground. From inside the bathroom rushed out Jigen, fully dressed, jumped for the Colt on the ground. Zenigata noticed, so he reached for the Colt with one hand and Jigen with another.

They scuffed on the ground, both reaching for the Colt. Zenigata had more strength, and Jigen was weak due to the hunger and drugs, so the inspector won at last. He subdued Jigen, cuffed his hands behind his back, then took out his phone and told his peers that everything was alright. Then, he shouted: “Are you mad? I mean, what are you xxxxxxx thinking about?! Is it fun to play the game of prison break? Is it fun to water me all over? It is even better for you to sit here and wait for Lupin to get you out than to do these things!” He stood up, and help Jigen up, made him sit on the bed. Jigen Daisuke who had failed smiled wryly, looking down at his wrinkled shirt and loose tie.

Zenigata picked up his khaki fedora, then reached for Jigen’s fedora on the ground. The moment he touched fedora, his fingers grew stiff for a few seconds. Why hadn’t he noticed that both of them love this kind of hats? Zenigata picked up the fedora, and put it on Jigen’s head with a shaking hand. The shadow of the brim covered that face both well-defined and wild.

Zenigata sighed, took out a cigarette and lighted it. He took several drags, then looked at Jigen, and handed the PALL MALL over to him: “Just have some drags to calm down.” Jigen turned away his head. “Such a stranger!” Zenigata mumbled.

The two just stayed in the room until Zenigata finished his cigarette. “Jigen, I have something to tell you.” He plucked up his courage, “Does it ever occur to you, that actually the Lupin-Catching plan doesn’t need you?” “What do you mean, Inspector?” Jigen leaned against the wall, looked indifferent and desultory. “You are not part of the plan, and the reason why I risked the possibility for Lupin to recognize the trap is not because of the plan. It’s because of you, JIgen.” Zenigata felt ill in the stomach, but he decided to go on.

‘I have a crush on you, Jigen.’ Said Zenigata.

‘You must be crazy, Pops.’ Said Jigen, who seemed not to take these words seriously.

‘For a very long time, all I could see was Lupin, he was the only one I desired to arrest. You, Jigen Daisuke, was only Lupin’s accomplice, unworthy of my attention.’

‘After some time, I began to notice your perfect marksmanship, thus starting to pay you attention, listed you as the second criminal I intended to arrest.’

‘Then, in the armored truck(1), I was so grateful to you for you were sensible and good-hearted and saved my life. I thanked you from my heart and respect you too. You were a noble man, and I desire to act as noble as you.’

‘But my feelings for you grew beyond this. Remember the time you took my Colt, used up all of the bullets then put back into my hand(2)? Well, I found my heart beats faster than it usually did, and my cheeks burned. I tried to convince myself it was only because I was on an old, shaky aeroplane, facing seemingly unwreckable enemies. It was only the secretion of adrenaline due to the dangerous situation. But I never truly convinced myself, I knew it was self-deceiving. All my biological response was because you were there beside me. Your hands touched mine, and I noticed the strong and perfect muscles of your arms, and the smell of cigarettes and sweat intoxicated me. After that incident, you were always on my mind, which even surprised myself. So, I think I have a crush on you, Jigen.’

The fedora covered the upper half of Jigen's face. He lowered his head, more silent than ever before. Zenigata couldn't see his face clearly, he knew that some words couldn't be taken back once spoke out, and the effects they had on the listener couldn't be reversed. 'All I want to say is this.' He added, feeling weak. Jigen didn't respond.

Hearing these words, Jigen was completely blank for a while. After a few seconds, his first thought was: My muscles are strong because the recoil of my Magnum is strong.  
Then he realized Zenigata had just declared his feelings, to him, Jigen Daisuke, a man.

Maybe it was only a trick, he was flustered, feeling panic. But why does he say these words? Why? Why? Why! Jigen’s thoughts broke into pieces, and he tried to find just a single fragment to make his mind function again, like a child facing numerous puzzles scattered on the ground.

Maybe it’s only because he has a crush on Lupin, and he thinks Lupin and I are not only partners. He can’t arrest Lupin, even if he do, Lupin would escape eventually, leaving no time for him to confess his love. So he sees me as Lupin’s alternative, he thinks that I had kissed Lupin, so he wants to taste him from my lips. This was what Jigen thought right now, it was reasonable for him to think like this, for Jigen always worried about others mistook he and Lupin as lovers, but truth was they were only partners, not even friends.  
Enough! This is ridiculous! Jigen compelled himself to stop. Can’t you just think normally? Like what kind of person you think Zenigata is?

Zenigata is indeed righteous, as a cop, working diligently, rejecting bribe and forging against the pressure from the superior. Though he helped Lupin and the gang several times, and he has such a fever for the great thief, he still chooses to stand opposite of them, to stand with justice of the law. 

What Jigen appreciated most was Zenigata’s persistence, actually. He chased after the gang just like Sisyphus, regardless of any difficulties, whether it was poor financial situation, or sneer from peers, or queries from his superiors. He never gave up.What’s more, Zenigata often let Lupin escape intentionally. Jigen thought it was stupid, even masochistic in a sense. It was only after some time did he realize this actually made Zenigata a noble man——The life without a well-matched opponent is not worth living. It was through the endless chasing that let Zenigata confirm his being, thus endowing meanings to his life. 

Jigen tried to hold back his thoughts, for they were heading towards a darker place now, but all he did was in vain. 

Zenigata had such a pair of beautiful eyes. And they reminded Jigen of his own desire. There was a secret only Jigen himself knew. It was about those who appeared in his mind in the depth of the nights. Most were women, like Ginko(3), like Lydia(4), even Fujiko would appear sometimes. But when the night was desperately quiet, when he became melancholy and felt weak, the one in his mind as he relaxed himself was always Zenigata. It was weird indeed, but the inspector just came, and can’t be exorcised. When did this happen? He couldn’t remember, maybe the days he wore grey shirts and black ties.

Feeling himself sinking into delirium, and his thoughts were a mess, Jigen smiled at these weird thinking. ‘I get a crush on you, too, inspector.’ He said, seeing Zenigata showing his surprise then burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 See Red Jacket series，episode 44  
> 2 See Red Jacket series，episode 145  
> 3 See Green Jacket series，episode 17  
> 4 See 2015 series，episode 4


	7. Two Days Ago, at night

Goemon sat on the roof. The chilling autumn wind passed by, though he seemed to be unaware of it. Lupin was out for clues, and Fujiko was inside the house cracking a code. Goemon just sat on top of the roof, waiting. He closed his eyes, but decided not to meditate. Actually, he had lots of thoughts in his mind, making him unable to concentrate. 

They had found out that Jigen was still alive, but trapped inside ICPO. Goemon was indeed happy to hear this news, but a tiny part of him felt awful, the part that loved Fujiko so deep even after all of these hurts that she had done to him. That part of him got disturbed at the news.

He remembered the sorrowful look in her eyes when she heard that Jigen was executed. Lupin once told him that Fujiko teased Jigen and said she felt her heart broke when she thought he was dead. This was before Goemon became friend with them. This was when Lupin and Jigen were in East Doroa going after the "Little Comet". Maybe it was not a word of joke. Maybe some kind of truth hid beneath it. A sense of jealousy rose inside Goemon, and he tried to deny it. This was not a right feeling, and you should not have this kind of feeling towards a man so noble as Jigen, towards such a trustful friend.

He listened quietly to Fujiko’s typing inside the room. She hadn’t slept for two days, though she tried hard to hide this truth from Goemon and Lupin, they both knew. It was not just for the diamond. It was for Jigen. Then he remembered that he himself had never slept well after hearing the bad news, worrying for his friends, getting desperate. Maybe he cared for his friend more, Goemon thought, maybe all these jealousy and dark thoughts couldn’t be compared with his respect and friendship for Jigen, who was a noble man. And Goemon decided that he should learn from him, be a noble samurai. 

The waning moon hung on the deep blue firmament. The wind blew and the leaves on the trees rustled . The lights inside of the house was still on. Goemon sat quietly, listening to all of these sounds. He gazed upon the moon, and the wind caressed his hair. A bit cold. He drew out the Zantetsuken, turning it towards the moonlight. The edge was as clean as newly forged, reflecting cold light. There was not a single slight of shadow on it. 

Goemon thought quietly, the Zantetsuken should be used when the use is good, which is in this case.


	8. Several Minutes Ago

Goemon sliced open the prison door with the Zantetsuken, then walked inside together with Lupin. Actually, Zenigata knew that Lupin was here the moment they reached the cell, so he pointed the Colt at Jigen as a threat, but failed to wipe away his tears. “You guys are here, Lupin, Goemon,” He stared at them, “Get ready to be arrested. Don’t you plan to move, even if you tried to, I will shoot him.”

Goemon got angry and stared back at Zenigata. Lupin just looked at Zenigata, and his tears, then turned to Jigen, then turned back to Zenigata again. He thought about things happened before, then understood everything with his intelligent brain. “You can just try, pops.” Lupin smiled, “Call other police to catch us.” He looked toward Jigen, the latter’s eyes seeing through the shadow of his fedora brim, met with the former’s sight. 

Zenigata took out his phone, trying to call the others. He was about to speak, Jigen suddenly jumped up and leaped forward, bounced into Zenigata, making the Colt fall to the ground, and then picked up by Lupin. At the same time, Goemon rushed to Jigen and helped him up, then sliced open his cuff. Goemon intended to give Zenigata a hard kick on the back, but gave up eventually.

The inspector sat blanky on the ground, losing all of his power. He did not pick up his phone, neither did he got up to stop Goemon. He just sat there, shedding tears. Lupin walked towards him, taking out a pair of handcuffs out from his windbreaker, and cuffed him with the cabinet base. “Why are you out of spirits, Pops? You just say you want to arrest us.” Lupin said, “Let me tell you something. Fujikochan had cracked the defense system, closed all the cameras, destroyed all of the monitoring records.” Zenigata did not answer, just crying. “Don’t get frustrated, Pops. Next time I’ll inform you to catch us.”

Lupin stood up, walking to the side of Jigen: “Nice to see you alive, Jigen. Is everything alright?” “Nothing is wrong.” Jigen answered with a smile. “Then we’ll wait for you outside, so you can say farewell to Pops.” Lupin winked at Jigen, then dragged Goemon out. “Lupin! What are you doing?” “Don’t worry Goemon, everything is alright.”

Jigen walked to Zenigata’s side, squatted down. “Thanks for your nice treating, inspector.” He said, then kissed him, tasting the taste of cigarette, “You have beautiful eyes, inspector.” Then Jigen stood up, and turned back, heading towards the door. “Remember to chase after me!” He said to Zenigata.

Zenigata cried even harder, but he felt good now. He wanted to have another cigarette, regardless of the fact that the smoke can hyposensitize and proliferate the nicotine receptors. He wanted only to be shrouded inside that man’s odor. He murmured that man’s name, it sounded just as “Like you so much.”


End file.
